


Thankful for a Sister

by Dragonstones



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Her name is Anastasia, Intersex Loki, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Menstrual Cycle, Menstruation, loki gets menstrual cramps and they hurt, loki has menstrual cycles, loki period, my oc is loki's big sis, someone give this boy a hug, this fic has loki having period and asking for help with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonstones/pseuds/Dragonstones
Summary: “The Hel? It’s too early for this!” Why is he early? Did he miscalculate when he is to start another cycle? At this moment, Loki didn’t care about any of that. He felt disgusting. Covered in blood, close to crying and worst of all, this happened right in front of his sister.~~~~Loki drops by to ask his sister's a few questions, only to start his period.





	Thankful for a Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I don't post fics with my ocs in them. I tend to get very nervous and self-conscious. But I thought of this and thought 'Why not?' so here we are. I'll get to working on that fic were Loki and Anastasia first meet, but I have a big project in the works. Also, since this is the first fic I've done like this, I have no idea what to put for the rating. So I want with Teen and Up, hope that's correct or ok? I don't really know. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome!

“What brings you here?”

The presence of another within her room is detectable. It’s obvious that the owner isn’t trying to conceal it. But why would they or he need to? She knew the one in her room. So, he had no need to hide from her. They weren’t enemies, so no need to be cautious. 

“What? Can’t I visit my dear older sister?” A voice purrs with a mischievous undertone. The owner watched the Jotun woman as she reads a book in her room. She sits in a rather plush looking chair, wearing a set of purple Midgardian night clothing. Pajamas he believes is what the inhabitants of Midgard call them. 

“In Jotunheim? I thought you didn’t like it here, Loki?” The Trickster notices the bored tone in her voice. It seems she wasn’t expecting his sudden visit...or didn’t want visitors. Though he could not blame her. By the look of the Jotun sky, it’s around midnight or so. His sister was getting ready for bed when he dropped in. A smile pulled on his lips. He wasn’t planning on staying for long. Just needed something from her and he’ll be on his way. “It’s the only place in the nine that I know I was certain to find you. Though it is true. I do not like it here. I don’t understand how you can live here, Anastasia.” 

“And yet you come. Must be something important?” Loki watched as his sister’s red eyes graze him a look over her book. She completely ignored his statement about her living in Jotunheim. Indeed his question is very important and she is the only one he feels comfortable enough to ask. It’s not like he couldn’t ask Frigga, but Anastasia would have better knowledge. “It’s easier to ask in person.” 

“And what is it you need to know that you’ve come to ask in person?” His sister’s eyes are back to her book. Waiting. This is when Loki realized one issue he didn’t think through. How to word his question. Great, fantastic. He hasn’t even gotten started with his mission for information and he’s already it a wall. How in the nine realms is he to ask her? Loki can feel the heat rising in his cheeks. Is he embarrassed? Scared? He’ll neither deny nor confirm how he felt in this particular moment. But, he has to ask. Even with how he’s feeling. 

“Are...Is...Is having a period normal for Jotuns? For...male Jotuns?” Loki wanted to crawl into a void and die. Why is this so...so...difficult? It’s a question. He knows little about Jotuns and it’s fine to be curious. And Anastasia did say she’ll help him with any questions he may have. But this is so...embarrassing. Why didn't he look in the Library in Asgard? His sister will probably laugh her ass off at him. This is a stupid idea. The Trickster is regretting this very much. “If they are intersex, then yes.” 

He didn’t expect her answer. She isn’t laughing. In fact, she’s not even looking up from her book. And her tone was neutral like she’s expecting this. Has she? The God of mischief blinked. “Oh!” He couldn’t say anything. He wasn’t expecting his sister to act all calm and cool about his question. But, this did give him a bit of courage to go on. “Um...do you know anything else about Jotun periods?” Loki moved one of his feet behind the other in a nervous manner. 

“There like mortal females really. Constant bleeding for a week. Cramps that feel like Ginnungagap is demanding to be birthed, and mood swings. It’s all very annoying. And painful.” Loki nodded. Indeed he did hear those mortal females can have it bad. Some couldn’t even move to do to cramps. And, the god can sympathize with these Midgard females. For it seems that Frost Giants have something similar. Loki still didn’t know what to say. In the end, with all the planning he had done, it still wasn’t enough to help with how awkward he’s feeling. War is still raging in his mind about him telling her about his own...blood cycles. He didn’t want to feel more embarrassed then he already is. Without a doubt, his cheeks have to be red. “Oh...Yeah...Ouch.”

“Indeed. Why did you ask?” Loki took a breath and calmed his nerves. Of course, she would ask. And Loki knew this. And yet he’s still startled. Why is this so awkward for him? He’s not a child anymore and yet he feels so small asking these questions. Asking her for help. He’s acting like a child scared of a scolding. How pathetic he’s being right now. Yes, now he knows that him bleeding is normal now. But, it’s still so...uncomfortable for him to process. Asgardian males don’t bleed and neither do Midgard males and yet he did. He was concerned that something was wrong with him. But, now he knows that his body is doing something very normal. So might as well tell her. “Well...I’ve been bleeding lately.” 

Anastasia looked up from her now, a brow raised. Though the book is still open. Loki notices a small side smile on her blue lips. He didn’t say anything about it. “And I need some...help.” voice small, Loki casts his eyes to her bed. He couldn’t look at her. He knows that his cheeks are red. This is embarrassing. But, if Anastasia did know, she isn’t letting it on. The older frost giant hummed. “I see. When did you start?” 

Still keeping his eyes on her bed, Loki bites his lower lip. “About two years ago. I’ve only bleed about every three months.” Turning his eyes to Anastasia for a quick moment, Loki notes that her expression is soft. Like she’s talking to someone who’s completely new to the whole thing. Well, in this case, Loki still feels like he’s new to the whole thing. So, it isn’t far off. “So six cycles in total?” He nods, confirming her question.

“Well, Jotun periods are different than mortals. There are three ways a Jotun can bleed. The first is monthly.” Loki titles his head. Jotuns have three ways of bleeding. That’s strange. Now, he knows about irregular periods. Some mortal females have them. Could this be what she means? But then again, Jotuns are different in many ways. “So, like, mortal periods?” She nods. Ok, that seems normal. Right? “The second is the one you’re experiencing, the three monthly. And the last is yearly.” Hearing these other options, Loki raises a brow. 

“Yearly sounds ideal. Better than the others.” Loki lets a chuckle out as Anastasia nods in agreement. He wanted to ask which one she had to deal with, but that would be possibly rude of him. So, he kept that to himself. But, at least he now knows that his body is fine and acting to its normal biology. This is a relief for the young Frost Giant. Though he wondered how old the other is, he doesn’t care for now. “It is. But, the tree monthly is the one most Jotuns go through. It’s the one most see as normal.” Well isn’t that wonderful?

“It sucks.” Loki suppresses a yawn. He’s been feeling tired all day and a sudden wave of strong fatigue hit him. It seems now is best to be heading out. He’s positive that Anastasia's tired as well. Since he dropped in when she was ready for bed. “Well, I best be leaving now.” Stretching his arms, Loki let a small hum out. He’s very pleased with how this had gone. Now time to head to his little hideout and sleep for the rest of the night. “You can stay for the night, You look exhausted.” Loki looked back at his sister and chuckled.

“No, I really shou—” The god stopped and blinked. His clothes didn’t feel heavy anymore. Blinking his looks down and finds that he is now in a pair of cotton green Pajamas. Loki opened his mouth to ask Anastasia why she had done this. But all that came out is a startled yelp as she hoisted him over her shoulder like a sack full of potatoes from Midgard. “Nonsense. Stay and rest.” Well with the situation and position he’s in, fighting her would only serve to exhaust them both more. “If you insist. I can stay.” Loki smiles as he hears a content hum for the other. 

“Anastasia wake up.” 

“Wha?” Her sleepy voice muffled by her pillow. But, Loki knew she’s awake. His body trembles. The pain in his midriff is strong and has made walking a nightmare. With every move, he feels like needles are being stabbed into him. Basically, the pain has crippled him. He had staggered out of the room he had been given, using the wall as a crutch until he had reached Anastasia’s room. “My stomach’s been hurting. A lot. I can’t sleep well.” Loki braced himself on his sister’s bed as he watched her sit up. 

“I should have something for tha—I smell blood.” The female Frost Giant sprung from her bed, causing Loki to rise from his hunched position. Groaning in pain due to movement, his midriff is killing him. “Are you bleeding?” Hearing the concern in his sister’s voice pulls at his heart, making him want to cry. First, the pain and it seems his emotions are out of whack as well. All he wants to do is curl up in Anastasia’s arms and cry. But, with how prideful he is, Loki will not let that happen. Limping over to a full body mirror, Loki turns so his back is facing it and looks. All he can see is red. Oh, how he could feel himself close to tears.

“The Hel? It’s too early for this!” Why is he early? Did he miscalculate when he is to start another cycle? At this moment, Loki didn’t care about any of that. He felt disgusting. Covered in blood, close to crying and worst of all, this happened right in front of his sister. And he had no supplies. Oh, how humiliating. “Go take a shower. I’ll get you a fresh pair of clothes. Leave the dirty ones outside the door.” His sister’s voice is small like she’s afraid of shattering him like glass. And that’s how he felt. Fragile, cracked and close to breaking. Nodding Loki disappeared in a swirl of green magic. 

Now in the bathroom attached to the room that Loki’s staying in, the Trickster peeled off his clothing. It looked like a murder scene. He’s grateful that it wasn’t his normal Asgardian clothes, but these pajamas will have to be thrown away. As well as his underwear. And the bedding he was lying on, probably. Loki could feel tears pooling in his eyes. With a quick motion, the bathroom door opened and the ruined clothing tossed out. With the door re-closed, Loki turns the shower on and makes the water hot. After some time, Loki turns the water off and steps out. Drying with a towel and trying not to get blood on it, isn't as easy as one would think. Opening the bathroom door a crack, Loki founds a clean pair of PJs, underwear, and something that made his slight smile. A pad and tampon. Taking the item into the bathroom, once again Loki closes the door. Once dressed, he stepped into the room to find that the sheets have been changed.

“Feel better?” Turning to the voice, Loki finds Anastasia leaning on the door frame. He nods and sits on the clean sheets. At least they’ll stay clean now. “I left something that’ll help you.” Seeing her move her finger to something, Loki looks. Next to the bed is a nightstand. On the stand is a bottle of pain pills, a cup of water and bites of chocolate. She must have known how he’s feeling, or just gave him these to make him feel better. But, Loki isn’t caring. 

After taking some medicine and gobbling the chocolate down, Loki slides into bed. The sheets and blankets are warm. And it helps eases the pain. “Thank you...big sis.” Loki’s voice is muffled by the pillow, which is warm as well and with sleep. He hears Anastasia chuckle and watches as she turns to leave. “Not a problem. Now get some sleep.” Loki nods as she closes the door, he listens to her footfalls fade. A smile pulls on his lips, face nuzzled against the pillow as sleep takes him.


End file.
